Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)
Captain America: The Winter Soldier is a 2014 American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Captain America, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2011's Captain America: The First Avenger and the ninth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, with a screenplay by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It stars Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Cobie Smulders, Frank Grillo, Emily VanCamp, Hayley Atwell, Toby Jones, Jenny Agutter, Maximiliano Hernandez, Georges St-Pierre, Callan Mulvey, Alan Dale, Chin Han, Bernard White, with Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce, and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury. Captain America: The Winter Soldier premiered in Los Angeles on March 13, 2014. It was released internationally on March 26, 2014 and in North America on April 4, 2014, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D. The film became a critical and financial success, having grossed over $713 million worldwide. Starring *Chris Evans - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan - Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie - Sam Wilson/Falcon *Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill *Frank Grillo - Brock Rumlow *Emily VanCamp - Kate/Agent 13 *Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter *Toby Jones - Dr. Arnim Zola *Jenny Agutter - Councilwoman Hawley *Maximiliano Hernandez - Jasper Sitwell *Georges St-Pierre - Georges Batroc *Callan Mulvey - Jack Rollins *Alan Dale - Councilman Rockwell *Chin Han - Councilman Yen *Bernard White - Councilman Singh *with Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury 'Cast' *Smithsonian Guard - Stan Lee *Senator Stern - Garry Shandling *French Pirate#1 - Salvator Xuereb *French Pirate#2 - Brian Duffy *Engine Pirate - Zack Duhame *French Radio Pirate - Adetokumboh M'Cormack *Skinny Steve - Christopher George Sarris *Launch Tech#1 - Aaron Himelstein *Launch Tech#2 - Allan Chanes *Dr. Fine - Gozie Agbo *SHIELD Interrogator#1 - Christopher Markus *SHIELD Interrogator#2 - Stephen McFeely *Scientist#1 - Pat Healy *Scientist#2 - Ed Brubaker *Apple Employee - DC Pierson *Com Tech#1 - Danny Pudi *Com Tech#2 - Bernie Zilinskas *Renata - Branka Katic *Garcia - Angela Russo-Otstot *Charlie XO - Jon Sklaroff *Charlie Weapons Tech - Chad Todhunter *SHIELD Tech - Abigail Marlowe *Lead SHIELD Pilot - Jeremy Maxwell *Senior SHIELD Agent - Emerson Brooks *SHIELD Agent - Evan Parke *Strike SGT#1 - Ricardo Chacon *Strike SGT#2 - Griffin M. Allen *Strike Agents - Ann Russo, Joe Rosalina, Michael Debeljak, Eddie J. Fernandez *25th Floor Strike Agent - Jody Hart *Scudder - Steven Culp *Human Resources Executive - Derek Hughes *Doctor - Wendy Hoopes *Lead EMT - Ethan Rains *CIA Instructor - Dominic Rains *Capitol Hill Police - Charles Wittman, Andy Martinez, Jr. *FBI Agents - Michael De Geus, Terence O'Rourke *Committee Member - Anne Grimenstein *Little Boy in the Smithsonian - Dante Rosalina *Fury Car Voice - Robert Clotworthy *SHIELD Computer - June Christopher *The Smithsonian Narrator - Gary Sinise 'Uncredited' *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Henry Goodman - Dr. List *Thomas Kretschmann - Baron Wolfgang von Strucker Category:Movies Category:2014 Movies